<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Xenoblade Rap by Gamewizard2008</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587853">The Xenoblade Rap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamewizard2008/pseuds/Gamewizard2008'>Gamewizard2008</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Funny, Parody, Rap, Song - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamewizard2008/pseuds/Gamewizard2008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Parody of the Poké Rap. Rex and Zeke open a bunch of Core Crystals, rapping the names of the Rare Blades (plus a few commons) as they come out. (Minor spoilers to <i>Xenoblade 2</i>.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Xenoblade Rap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Having just finished <i>Xenoblade Chronicles 2</i> with all the Rare Blades, and their Quests, I decided to write this Poké Rap parody in honor of them! It was a long 200+ hours, but I will never forget the journey I had with my darling Blades! Beware of minor spoilers and cringe!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, guys! You ready to find some Blades?!” Rex announced after hauling up a load of Core Crystals.</p><p>“You just do the salvaging, chum.” Zeke said. “I’ll take care of the hard part.”</p><p>“Let’s get it on!”</p><p>
  <i>We’re off to find…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Elysium…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>With friends by my side</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The journey’s just beguuuun!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">Electra, Agate, Herald, Theory</span>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">Kasandra, Dahlia, Akhos, Akatsuki</span>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">Perdido, T-elos, Gorg, and Godfrey! </span>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Find them, find them, gotta find them all,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Xenoblade!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I’ll search across the land</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Look far and wide…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Release from my hand</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The power that’s inside! *Rex resonates with a Core Crystal, summoning Ne Ne*</i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">Minoth, Mythra, Mikhail, Lila</span>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">Nim-Kit-Sunny, Ursula and Beary</span>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">Poppi α, PoppiQT, Poppibuster, QT Pi! </span>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>GOTTA FIND ’EM ALL, GOTTA FIND ’EM ALL! *a bunch of crystals open in rapid succession, turning up commons before Dagas appears*</i>
</p><p>
  <i>GOTTA FIND ’EM ALL, GOTTA FIND ’EM ALL! *the process repeats, then KOS-MOS appears*</i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">Zenobia, Perun, Malos, KOS-MOS</span>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">Dromarch, Pyra, Cressidus, Dagas</span>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">Rosa, Roc, Vale, and Vess! </span>
  </i>
</p><p>“Great! We’ve already found 34 of them!” Rex cheered.</p><p>“What do you mean ‘already’?!” Zeke protested. “It took, like, 800 crystals before we got this many!”</p><p>“And I’ve brought up the next batch!” Rex quickly returned from a salvage with a pile of crystals. “Let’s start resonating!”</p><p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">Adenine, Jin! Aegaeon, Obrona</span>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">Pneuma, Newt, Nia (Xenoblade!)</span>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">Wulfric, Yachik, Praxis, Patroka</span>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">Finch, Kora, Sever</span>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i><span class="u">PANDORIA</span>! *Zeke charges Overload Thunder Beam*</i>
</p><p>
  <i>There’s at least 50 or more to see!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>To find Elysium is my… destinyyyyy!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">Boreas, Brighid, Azami, Fiora</span>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">Perceval, Haze, Floren, Ne Ne</span>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i><span class="u">Olua, Krogane, Llonya, Dolmes</span> (we’re almost home!)</i>
</p><p>
  <i>GOTTA FIND ’EM ALL, GOTTA FIND ’EM ALL!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>GOTTA FIND ’EM ALL, GOTTA FIND ’EM ALL!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Gotta find them all, Xenoblade! *Zeke and Pandoria run from a rolling boulder* Yaaaay!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">Crossette, Corvin, Ontos, Sheba</span>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">Let’s end the rap with Shulk and Elma!</span>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Now we finally have them all</i>
</p><p>
  <i>All the Xenoblades!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Now it’s finally time to go</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Let’s find Elysium</i>
</p><p>
  <i>XENOBLADE!</i>
</p><p>“Huff…huff… I’m so glad that’s over.” Zeke gasped with relief.</p><p>“Ugh, who threw all these Core Crystals off this one port, anyway?” Rex asked.</p><p>Right on cue, Roger the Alien waddled up with a bundle of crystals in his arms and dropped them all off the port. “I guess I’ll never find a Blade who likes thongs as much as I do.” Then, he walked away, downtrodden.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>